dontgetfiredfandomcom-20200215-history
Company Days
1th Failed Interview Finally!! I came to Korea!! I've always wanted to work here!! I'm soooo excited!! XD Let's get started! Failed to Interview: From now on, I'm going to get fired for so many reasons. You have to help me survive in the Korean company, so one day I can reach to the top of the ladder```Help me!! Employment Chance: 0% -> 15% 2th Failed Interview So many people at the interview``` I couldn't answer half of the questions```I don't even remember what I said...But I'm going to do better at the next interview! I can do it! Employment Chance: 15% -> 30% 3th Failed Interview (After this the comments seem to loop, but employment chances grow) Employment Chance: 30% -> 45% 4th Failed Interview Employment Chance: 45% -> 60% 5th Failed Interview Employment Chance: 60% -> 75% 6th Failed Interview and following Employment Chance: 75% ->90% Other notable comments: I wish I was one of the workers passing by the building, wearing the employee ID cards``` Job interview never gets comfortable``` Why is it so hard to get one job for me in this huge building``` No, I can't be like this. Be positive~ Let's do this interview! I don't want to do this anymore, but my student loans cheer me on to do this. Thanks a lot, student loan! My mom told me to 'Stop wasting your life, get a part time job or something'. Well.. I'm revising my resume everyday.. applying to tons of jobs every day. I'm trying. I'm not wasting my life. I. will. get. a. job. today! "Do you have anything on your mind you want to say to us?" This is the hardest question ever. I hope to get easy questions today. Let's do this! I realized too late that when the interviewer said "As a current company employee.. I have some advice for you" means "I don't like your answers" . I'm going to try my best not to get those advices again! Looking at my friend's resume who just got a job at the management department. "5 years of experience in management.. Wait, you've never had a single job before." , "Yeah but, I've managed' my brothers, it was hard work." ```ok...I guess that's how it is... The reason why everyone misses their childhood is because they did't have to work and pay bills. If I had known this when I was young I would've appreciated my life so much more then. I gotta get this job! This is not a job interview, this is the best slave contest. Everyone says they can do anything, endure everything. I guess this is the way to get a job these days. Be a slave``` I can do this!!! Actually I even tried joining the military, but they rejected me because there were too many applicants. I guess risking my own life is not enough to get a job these days``` I'll just go to the interview then``` You are not going to pay me 'Desired Salary' even though you are asking me how much I 'desire'``` I guess that's why it's called 'Desired' salary```How much should I ask to get this job..(cry). Anyway, Let's do this!